


Analogical

by bananapie42



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapie42/pseuds/bananapie42
Summary: I'm making this up as I go along with me luck





	Analogical

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go my cheerios
> 
> Also, Logan is nonbinary

Virgil heavily sighed as he plopped himself on his bed. His mind was racing, as always, and he kept thinking about all the negatives that had gone on that day. Thomas didn't get around to filming that video today, his friends weren't able to talk, he almost forgot to clean up his apartment for guests, and the cherry on top of this was excuse of chocolate cake, was that Thomas burned all of the food he was making and now the apartment smelt like burning hair.

Virgil was glad to get away from it all. He reached over to his small bed table and grabbed his headphones and started listening to his favorite book, Dawn Of The Guardian.   
He spent an hour in his bed ignoring the thoughts that kept coming into his mind and focusing only on the audio book.   
Unfortunately, his device died and he was left with nothing to do. He could play his violin, but that stimulated his mind too much. He could draw but he wasn't really in the mood.   
He could spend the night with his significant other. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea to him. He sank from his room and popped into Logan. Logan, bless their heart, was hunched over their desk mumbling to themself. Virgil cleared his throat and Logan practically fell out of their seat. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything," Virgil said with a smirk. Logan turned around to face him and Virgil noticed that they had circles under their eyes and their hair was all over the place.   
"Dude, are you okay?" Virgil asked as he walked over to Logan. 

"I'm absolutely alright, Virgil. I'm just a little... Stressed. I have to get this schedule filled out and," Logan took a deep breath in "and for some reason, I cannot seem to make myself go to bed," they admitted. Virgil softly smiled and took Logan's hand, helping them stand up. 

"If you can't make yourself go to bed, I'll make you go to bed. I'm tired anyway and I wanted to spend time with you. Now," Virgil snapped his fingers and the two of them were wearing pyjamas "let's go to bed," he cheekily said. Logan raised their eyebrow but silently laughed.   
The two sides walked to Logan's bed and Virgil practically pounced on it. Logan carefully slipped in and under the covers.  
"Isn't this nice? Just two dudes being guys," Virgil said as he snuggled in closer to Logan. 

"Virgil, we're dating," Logan pointed out. Virgil shrugged and wrapped his arms around their waist. 

"Lo, I was messing around. Stop keeping me awake with your endless chitchat and let me sleep," Virgil mumbled. Logan scoffed , but wrapped their arms around Virgil.

Virgil hummed with contentment as he closed his eyes. He really did love Logan, and even though he was afraid to admit it now, he made a promise to himself that one day he would say those three big words.  
"Goodnight, Virgil," Logan whispered, hugging the older side closer to them. Virgil softly smiled.

"Goodnight, Logan."


End file.
